Xian Wu
Xian Wu is a minor antagonist in the videogame Jade Empire. She is a deceased Spirit Monk who betrayed her order before dying and whose ghost was forced to guard one of Dirge's fountains by Emperor Sun Hai. She appears in the fifth chapter as a boss. Like the other Spirit Monks, Xian Wu was a trained fighter before her death. She utilizes the Ice Shard magic style and the Thousand Cuts martial style. Like other ghosts, she's immune to weapon styles. Biography Xian Wu was a member of the Spirit Monks, a monastic order dedicated to serve and protect the Water Dragon, the goddess of rebirth. Like most of the Spirit Monks, Xian Wu was likely an orphan brought to be raised by the order in their monastery built high in the mountains of the western Land of the Howling Spirits. The Spirit Monks tended to the Water Dragon's physical form in her sacred temple of Dirge, the gateway to the afterlife and helped her in guiding the spirits of the dead to rebirth. By the end of the Long Drought, Emperor Sun Hai besieged Dirge, intending to end the Drought by challenging the Water Dragon's divine position. Long before the Imperial Army's attack, the Emperor's brother and the army commander, Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, contacted Xian Wu and several other Spirit Monks who were less stand-up than the others. He lured them to turn against their order with promises of power and wealth. The journals of the Spirit Monks' leader, Abbot Song, reveal that the turncoats were using the secret path situated at the bottom of a well to leave the monastery without his permission. He caught one of the female monks — likely Xian Wu — leaving the well room during her duties, and when she couldn't give a satisfying answer for her reason to be there, she was assigned with extra chores as penance for being distracted from her duties. Though the menacing look she gave Abbot Song chilled his heart, he never expected betrayal from a Spirit Monk because duty and honor are ingrained values of their order. When the Imperial Army attacked the monastery, Xian Wu and the other traitors poured human blood into the sacred fountains, tainting the holy waters and weakening the Water Dragon's power as well as the Spirit Monks' defenses. The Spirit Monks were slaughtered by the Imperial Army's superior numbers, and Emperor Sun Hai killed the Water Dragon in her sacred temple, claiming her power through her heart. Following the failed coup of his brothers Sun Li and Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven, the Emperor bound Kin's spirit to the armor of the escaped Sun Li by using the Spirit Monks' secret spells to bind spirits. With Kin being turned into Hai's unquestioning enforcer Death's Hand, the Emperor rewarded Xian Wu and the other traitorous Spirit Monks by executing them. He then bound their spirits to guard the fountains before he left Dirge. The ghosts of Xian Wu and her comrades were driven mad by their inability to leave the fountains. Along with two other traitors, Xian Wu was bound to the fountain of the outer courtyard for the following twenty years. When the ghosts of Abbot Song and the last Spirit Monk are assigned by the Water Dragon's spirit to restore Dirge, they begin with the fountain of the outer courtyard. They fight and disperse the ghosts of Xian Wu and her comrades. Following her destruction, Abbot Song expresses sorrow over her fate despite her betrayal. It is unknown what becomes of Xian Wu's spirit when Dirge is purified and the ghosts of the slaughtered Spirit Monks go to afterlife. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Guardians Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Mute Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Defilers Category:Pawns Category:Martial Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous